


在更衣室狐搅蛮缠💛

by ifox



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:40:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23140336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifox/pseuds/ifox
Summary: 恋人关系 楼模特莲舞蹈老师设定其实设定好像没什么卵用 只是为了ghs💛严重ooc预警
Relationships: 金城碧海&川尻莲
Kudos: 7





	在更衣室狐搅蛮缠💛

「Sky！你来啦！」川尻莲一把圈住金城碧海的脖子，甜滋滋地笑着。舞蹈室的人都知道莲老师有一个帅气的模特男友，虽然有着一张扑克脸，但其实是个非常温柔的人，经常会给这里的人带巧克力。  
「莲？！」  
金城碧海只是和往常一样来接川尻莲下课，却被川尻莲的装扮惊到了。  
他的男友不是和往常一样穿着宽松的白色T恤和黑裤子上课，而是穿着酒红色的衬衫，纽扣解开了两颗，是刚好让胸口若隐若现的程度，衬衫的下摆扎进了略微有点紧的黑色短裤里。平时藏在裤管里的腿显得白皙又纤长，再往下竟然是七八公分高跟的黑色短皮靴。

「怎么样？好看吗？」莲微微扬起下巴，露出得意的微笑。他上了薄薄的底妆，肤色稍白因为跳舞脸上有一层细汗，灰棕色的眼影和细眼线为狐狸眼增添媚色，更加摄人心魄。丰满的唇瓣上涂了一点口红，和唇边痣相得益彰，一颦一笑都引人目光。  
「好看...但是你今天为什么...」金城碧海一边说着，一边想用纸巾拭去川尻莲脸上的薄汗。  
「我不是说今天晚上多上一节课吗？因为有个很厉害的老师来了，所以我给学生上完课就来蹭课啦。」川尻莲乖乖地让金城碧海轻轻按去脸上的汗。  
「莲老师！」隔着玻璃的舞蹈室有人在呼唤川尻莲。  
「稍微等我一下哦，我跟老师拍个结课视频。」  
「等一下。」金城碧海拉住川尻莲，整理起他的头发来。「头发长了点呢，那还是散下来一点偏分好看。好了去吧，期待莲老师的表演。」  
看了眼玻璃里自己的倒影，川尻莲用与装扮相反的元气奶音说「好！」然后快步走进了舞蹈房。

金城碧海隔着玻璃墙看着川尻莲。  
是三个人的表演，川尻莲站在老师的左护法位，深呼吸一下，半垂下头摆好pose，一秒进入状态。舞蹈房内外的人都安静下来屏住呼吸，等待音乐的开始。  
“哒！”踩着音乐的第一个重鼓点，三人同时抬起头。带着犀利的眼神，川尻莲微微勾了一下嘴角，开始了动作。  
金城碧海觉得自己被锁定在原地。

即使是跳Hippop出身，舞龄十几年的川尻莲对于Jazz消化得也非常好。  
虽然少了一份柔，但是却十分轻盈，连头发丝都在跳舞。  
甩头、扭胯、wave、下地叉开腿又交叠腿，每一个动作都是力量和性感并存，眼神死死抓住镜头。  
手滑过胸前又滑过肚子，又从臀部抚上腰，再伸出舌头舔一舔手指。即使是性感的动作也没有放不开，反而是大胆地与表情结合起来。围观的人都被火辣的场面引得大声起哄，身为模特的金城碧海也不禁为川尻莲的表现力惊叹。  
最后是一个利落的转身，朝远处走去。

音乐结束。  
背过身来的川尻莲已经不再是跳舞时那个冷峻的表情了，而是有点羞涩又很甜的笑容。  
老师给川尻莲比了个赞，川尻莲害羞地跺跺脚，然后跟老师道谢告了别，马上冲出来找金城碧海。  
金城碧海一把接住穿了高跟差点刹不住车的川尻莲，川尻莲也顺势一把抱住。  
「好难啊，跟我以往跳的好不一样。」川尻莲埋在金城碧海胸口闷闷地说。  
「莲老师又来秀恩爱了，好羡慕。」路过的两个学生起哄道。  
「谢谢啦！很晚了快回家吧。」川尻莲抬起头笑嘻嘻地答道。  
金城碧海有些无奈地推推眼镜，揉了揉川尻莲的头。「可是莲很轻盈啊...我刚刚又被迷住了呢。」  
「真的吗？可能是因为学过一点芭蕾吧。不过没想到穿高跟鞋这么不舒服呢，好几次差点站不稳。」  
「去更衣室吧，我帮你把要换的衣服都拿过来了。」  
「好哦。」

两个人来到员工更衣室，正好川尻莲的同事换好了衣服。「莲老师，你最后走就拜托你关灯锁门啦。」说着把钥匙丢给川尻莲就走了。  
「那我在门口等你。」金城碧海把衣服递给川尻莲，川尻莲却一把把金城碧海拉进了更衣室，然后反锁了门。

川尻莲把金城碧海按倒在长条沙发上，然后跨坐了上去。  
他别过头有些不好意思地开口。「那个，Sky...刚刚跳舞动作太大，我被勒得有点不舒服...」  
金城碧海咽了咽口水，却故意去曲解他的意思。  
他将川尻莲的衬衫下摆从裤头扯出来，然后双手摸上腰间。  
「是裤头太紧了吗？」  
然后又摸到脚踝。  
「还是靴口硌脚？」  
双手又从脚踝摸到大腿中部，那里浅浅的有被短裤勒出的红痕。  
「我知道了，是这里对吧？」手重重地揉捏起来。

下体已经被束缚地很难受了，川尻莲现在只觉得金城碧海的手在他身上点火。  
「呜...不是的。」  
「莲不说来我可没办法帮你啊？」   
川尻莲不知道自己的年下男友什么时候变得这么坏心眼了，以往的性事都是稍微暗示一下，金城碧海就会满足他的所有要求。  
「Sky变坏了！」川尻莲低下头轻咬一口金城碧海的脖子，留下淡淡的口红痕迹。  
金城碧海轻笑了一声。「莲这不也是使坏了吗？」一边拉开川尻莲的短裤拉链，连着内裤稍微往下一扒，看到川尻莲的小家伙湿漉漉的已经抬起了头，还有些微微的充血。  
金城碧海的手轻轻握住，上下撸动起来。「我知道莲对跳舞最认真了，但是下次不要穿这么不舒服的衣服鞋子了。」然后他又看了看川尻莲在地板上磨得通红的膝盖。「护膝也要好好穿，对舞者来说膝盖很重要...」  
川尻莲只好吻住金城碧海，金城碧海感到一丝甜味，嘴唇也染上了口红。「嗯...Sky连这种时候也可以像妈妈一样说教呢...」川尻莲的手也开始不安分地解开金城碧海的皮带，掏出半勃的性器套弄起来。  
「没有润滑，那我只好把Sky的舔湿呢...」  
川尻莲往后挪了挪，一口含住金城碧海的性器舔弄起来。他一只手套弄着自己的分身，另一只手服务着金城碧海的根部。  
「嘶...」感到自己的分身被温暖的口腔包围着，柔软的舌头时不时舔过顶部，金城碧海爽得发出了气音。  
「唔...舒服吗？」川尻莲抬起眼，嘴里含着东西含糊不清地问道。他的眼睛红红的，带着生理性的泪水，和细眼线搭配显得眼神犀利又勾人。  
「做得很棒呢。」金城碧海把手指伸到川尻莲嘴边。「像刚刚跳舞那样舔舔我的手指吧？」  
川尻莲吐出嘴里的性器，轻笑了一下。「那点程度可远远不够呢。」然后含住金城碧海的手指，卖力地舔得湿漉漉的。  
金城碧海觉得差不多了，拔出手指向川尻莲的后穴探去，另一只手托住川尻莲的臀瓣防止他下滑。  
「嗯...唔...」川尻莲感受着后穴的扩张，又挂住金城碧海的脖子讨吻。嫌眼镜硌人，又把金城碧海的眼睛摘了下来。  
「...莲今天好喜欢接吻。」金城碧海在接吻的空隙说道。  
「因为唇膏是巧克力味的，要跟喜欢的人分享。」莲又露出甜滋滋的笑。  
金城碧海觉得脸有点发热，大概是自己CPU运行过多了。「莲，你今天犯规次数太多了。」  
「什么？」  
「明明是年上却总是不自觉散发可爱气质啊...」金城碧海又探进一根手指，凭着记忆往川尻莲体内的某点戳了一下。感受川尻莲顿时软了身子发出闷哼，他满意地问道。「对吧，莲哥哥？」  
「够了...Sky快点进来吧。」

川尻莲半躺在沙发扶手上，双手抱住大腿，高跟踩在沙发上，腿屈成M字露出后穴。金城碧海架起川尻莲一边的腿，扶住自己的性器慢慢挺了进去。生怕川尻莲感到疼痛，才挺入一半又退出，反反复复磨得川尻莲喘息催促，才将整根挺入。「哈...」感受那根火热在后穴里跳动，川尻莲发出满足的叹息。  
「Sky，你动一动...」  
金城碧海再也不忍了，缓慢抽插起来。  
「嗯...嗯...」川尻莲舒服得小脚乱动，穿着短皮靴在沙发上留下一个个踩印。  
「嘶...」感到包裹着自己的后穴收缩了几下，金城碧海也发出了叹息。他退了出来，将川尻莲的一条腿又往身体的方向折了折，然后俯下身抱住川尻莲，狠狠挺进后穴快速顶弄起来，每一下都擦过敏感点。  
「嗯嗯嗯！太快了！」川尻莲被顶得整个人陷进沙发，手在金城碧海后背胡乱抓着，挂着短皮靴的脚随着顶弄一晃一晃的显得十分可怜。

金城碧海连续顶弄了许多下，川尻莲仰起脖子射了出来，后穴绞紧肉棒。金城碧海忍着多顶弄了两下，退出来射在川尻莲的肚子上。  
跳了几个小时的舞又经历了一场性爱，川尻莲累得手指都抬不起来，躺在沙发上喘着粗气，脸上花了的妆容和身体上的精液显得十分淫靡。

金城碧海把川尻莲身上的体液擦干净，又把人捞起来给他卸妆换衣服。这个时候的川尻莲乖得就像个小孩子。  
「莲莲饿了吗？」金城碧海忍不住这么称呼。  
「莲莲饿了。」川尻莲抬起头看着他。  
「莲莲想吃什么？」  
「莲莲想吃美乃滋明太子馅的饭团。」  
「......好」


End file.
